


[秋天使] だから銃をとれ/所以，快拿起枪

by LeretourAuvomi



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeretourAuvomi/pseuds/LeretourAuvomi
Summary: 天使说，我不会唱歌，但我现在想要唱歌给你听。
Relationships: Angel Devil & Hayakawa Aki, 秋天使
Kudos: 3





	[秋天使] だから銃をとれ/所以，快拿起枪

*1960s-1970s背景

早川秋甫一回家，便看见手绘出的、歪歪扭扭的五千元纸币堆叠在一起，在垂吊着的圆盘衣架上拼出这样的字母：M-O-N-E-Y；前些天的字样则是“決して働かない（决不工作）”，天使说他打小从未学过英文，于是不知道从哪里翻出早川秋早年的手写笔记，上面的字没有年龄上可能带来的歪歪扭扭，反而一笔一划像作打印出的油墨，天使在早川秋的面前张口，丝毫不觉得距离可能过近，又或者会带来尴尬，他的头发翘了起来，因为睡觉的姿势不太妥当，矗到早川秋的面前，w-O-rk，m-O-ney，天使的嘴张大、缩小，再成为一个圆，早川秋说，我去做饭。

好的，天使在布袋子堆成的沙发上瘫成一团，他穿着黑色的裙子，像是女校学生的制服，长度令人吃惊，他大剌剌地敞开，不穿袜子，他的袜子前一天被湿漉漉地洗过，今日却不见踪影，早川秋询问道，你是刻意把它们扔了吗？天使摇头说不，他光着脚在会发出吱呀声的木地板上无聊地跳来跳去，他第一天就是这样跳来的，但动作总显得毫无精神，早川秋说不要着凉，天使假装看不见开着的漏风窗户，他回答说好；早川秋端出他的饭菜，天使好像没有什么忌讳似的，他用勺子把饭往嘴里送，没有说出一些什么惯性的夸奖，他们两人在饭桌面前并不说话，半晌过去，早川秋这样问，“你要回去了吗？”于是天使就偏过脑袋，把勺子举到比嘴巴还要高上一些的位置——齐着鼻子——再往上，眼睛、头顶，放了下去，天使问：  
我要回哪儿去？

街上出现最大暴动的一天，早川秋带回天使的时候以为他是一个女孩儿：他是说，很矮。一个面无表情的青春期少女，会改装自己的制服，沉迷于新潮的思想和歌曲，在警察突袭乐场的时候慌忙逃出，再一不小心地摔在了地上——膝盖血肉模糊，继续面无表情。早川秋抱着一摞东西从他的面前经过，突袭！扫射！稍远处的地方慌作一团，身上挂着金属的人像鱼群一样涌出，早川秋好像习惯了，并不害怕，他问摔在地上的这个年青人是否需要帮助，至少可以伸出他的手，被拒绝了；早川秋思考自己是否需要目不斜视地过路，然后听见这位年青人在一旁用气音说：如果不介意，你可以把我背回去。

背回去，早川秋放下了手中的那摞东西，它们的意义可能已经不太重要，无非是旧报纸、或者房租之类事物所制造的报单，不久后，早川秋将会把它们烧掉，他说可以，于是半俯下身，等待这位青年跳到他的背上来，而他听见后面的人突然说出一句：请等一下，把布料状的事物塞到他伸出的手里，接下来再靠上他的背部。后面的人这样说，接触我的人会遭遇厄运。早川秋问，为什么？后面的人不说话。早川秋又问，会遭遇什么样的厄运？后面的人打了一个哈欠，在他的背上沉沉睡去。此后两日，早川秋仍然不知道这位意外带来的年轻人的名字、年龄、身份，只有洗澡的时候看见对方光明坦荡地用旧毛巾裹住下身，嘴里喊出早川秋的名字，“早川——秋——早川秋——”浴室里的热气一股股冒出来，过于碍眼的白雾，没有擦干净水，于是木地板上就有一个又一个深色的脚印，他快速地到了床上，霸占好舒适的位置，然后在床上看见紧闭的窗户说，好冷。他在早川秋的旁边翻看他的旧物，神色厌倦，早川秋说，最近在清理杂物，所以过几天就要将很多东西扔掉，他不觉得其中蕴含着什么让人伤心的含义，又或者并非全部主观的意图，他看早川秋不知道从哪里得到的小报，地下传单，辨认上面的日文字和英文单词，ロックバンド（rockband）、Sayoku、チャウシェスク（齐奥塞斯库），他问……你关心这些东西？早川秋不做回答，他的目光又随着手的动作迁移，终于翻过方才那张红色远多过铅色的报纸，新看见了一张，像是什么歌曲歌词的摘抄，重复的字母被加黑、加粗：A-N-G-E-L，A-N-G-E-L。他尝试把这个单词复述出来，语气蹩脚，他问早川秋，“这是什么意思？”早川秋说，这个词的含义是天使；他又问，什么是天使？早川秋原本靠在布袋上，他这么问之后，稍微起了一点身，说，“天使就是背后长着翅膀的家伙。”那些翅膀大吗？他问。早川秋回答，“很大。”他把那张纸突然举了起来，再把印有五个字母的地方贴在自己的脸上，靠近早川秋，他这样一字一句道，“在我的小时候，我也有过很大的翅膀，所以你可以叫我天使。”

“那你现在为什么没有翅膀？”早川秋问，他看向天使的背部。

天使又把头偏过来，做出努力回想的样子，过了半天回应，“忘掉了。”

早川秋早出晚归，而天使来到这里之后完全就是无业游民，早川秋问他，是学生吗？天使的表情便不开心，像是提及了什么不好的事情，学生……不是，工作……没有，接下来的问题便是，你之前是做什么的？答案：什么也不做！天使不管不顾地在早川秋的废纸堆里画钞票上人物的头像，圣德太子，伊藤博文……天使画得歪歪扭扭，最后再在人的面部涂上难看的黑叉，早川秋在一旁静默地看，但并不阻止，等天使画完，他便一口气抽走，放到今日需要搬出的废纸堆里，天使趴在床上，踢着腿问，“今天你也要烧掉它们吗？”，早川秋发出嗯的一声，天使又问，“今天你要去哪里？”，早川秋思考片刻，之后回答：是之前和你见面的地方。喔——这样啊——天使像是听到什么令人兴奋的事情，他对早川秋说，你会拿一些你喜欢的东西回来吗？拿一些你喜欢的东西回来吧！他想到什么，终于高兴起来，他用食指指向早川秋，摆出一些海报里才会出现的姿势，早川秋严肃地更正道，“我并没有很喜欢那些东西。”于是踩着破破烂烂的门槛离开。晚上回来的时候就带着骨碟、磁带，以及别的盘子，早川秋说，“只有这个晚上。”天使便在旁边点头，好像小鸟，他说他要听带着他名字的那首……他以为会是轻柔、舒缓、或者像古典乐一样的东西，他认为这才像是早川秋这个人会听的东西，然而并不是这样，他听见了：摔碎的声音、破烂的声音、尖叫的声音、嘶吼的声音。ANGEL！ANGEL！歌曲里面的人听起来怨恨，这样喊出天使的最新名字。天使问早川秋，你会乐器吗？他的手指在地板上敲打，早川秋摇头，他并不这样开口，问天使是否喜欢这样的音乐，之后，门外传出了便衣警察巡逻的声音，他们挨家挨户地敲门——交出违禁物品！早川秋和天使就一起将方才的东西埋进床最底处的布袋中，走到门前一一回答。警察例行常工，目光像一道一道冰棱，早川秋则挺着脊骨答复：早川アキ，二十五岁，在周边负责搬运和运输的体力工作……理想是什么？成为一名公安！于是得到嘲弄的眼神，手指指向了天使，他们好奇这里为什么会有这样一名，看起来并不应当出现在这里的少（女/年），如果是青年，就有可能被逮住，多多盘问，早川秋便说：这是我叛逆期的妹妹……我以后会好好管教。

妹妹，早川秋对天使说，他还有一个弟弟。第二日天使打扮做寻常的女孩一般，跟随早川秋出门，看见他在邻里街坊中游刃有余，他们蹲在了河边，六点之后，焚烧的火就出现在黑暗里，要在掩人耳目的地方烧纸，所以选择狭小的空间——看起来从来没有人过的桥洞。风很少吹进来，天使被呛出了眼泪，咳！咳！咳！早川秋给他递出手帕，白色的手帕上绣着深红色的狐狸，天使问他，这是你自己绣的吗？早川秋点头，他们沉默地在黑暗里看见纸张和磁盘烧焦，变成无法数清的灰，落到地里，再被河水打湿……

天使问：你这样多久了？

早川秋说：七年。

天使又问：你猜我多少年龄？

早川秋说：十八。

天使笑了一声，用手托住上升的灰尘，然后一股劲地泼到早川秋的面前，问他：你的家人是什么样子？

早川秋沉默了一会儿说：忘记了。

“你学我。”天使抱怨，“敷衍”，他说，“我想吃冰的东西。”于是他们沿着河岸走回去，走到家，仍然需要好长的一段时间，天使在早川秋的旁边掰着手指……你有钱吗？你想要很多钱吗？我觉得我需要一些钱，但我并不想要工作。早川秋没有问，那你应当如何生活呢？又或者，在我这里住也是需要生活费的；早晨出门的时候听见邻里间的抱怨：物价怎么涨得如此之快——万恶的银行家在收剐我们的财产——抢劫！抢劫！试图从银行窃取一亿日元的劫匪在被批捕的当日已被枪毙；天使说，我不会唱歌，但我现在想要唱歌给你听。

你能唱什么？早川秋问他。

不知道欸……天使又摆出了他最会摆出的表情，他偏过头，头发翘起就遮住了眼睛，“我感觉我从小并没有听过什么音乐”，（撒谎，早川秋想，不然他们为什么会在那里遇见？），“我也不会唱君が代”，（撒谎，早川秋仍然这样想），我给你唱之前听到的那首吧，ANGEL、ANGEL。天使努力回想那首歌曲的音调，问，我是不是只能在这里唱，回去后便不能大声？早川秋回答说是。好，天使的声音就突然大起来了，比以往都大，比以往大得多，ANGEL！ANGEL！早川秋突然觉得，这两种声音之间有相当相似的成分，即使天使的声音像是根本不在调上。ANGEL！ANGEL！天使的声音传遍了整个河岸，但是只有人声则太为匮乏，他找到废弃的石子、铁罐、木杆、钢筋，扔进河里；石子、铁罐、木杆、钢筋，踹出声音！嘈杂的伴奏响了起来，如果河岸有人，那么早川秋和天使就会被立刻逮捕，但是早川秋沉默了，沉默，天使问他，你觉得我唱得怎么样？此刻，他们已经走回了尚有房子的地方，早川秋从商铺中买回一瓶偏凉的水，递给天使，之后再说：

有一些走调。

回家后，是惯例的洗澡，天使说，这一次他要先洗，没等早川秋做出回答，就一股烟地跑到浴室里去，水费，他洗澡的时候在浴室里问早川秋，“水费是多少！”早川秋仍然不回答，他一股烟地洗完，快到让早川秋觉得奇怪，再什么也不穿地走到早川秋的面前，没什么表情，他问，“要和我做爱吗？”

“不，不了。”早川秋背对着他做室内的清洁。

“为什么？”

早川秋试图找出合理的理由，“……你说接触你的人会遭受厄运。”

你相信吗？早川秋坐下了，于是天使就挨到他的跟前，用眼皮凑近去看他。黑色的头发，没有表情的脸，抽搐肌，很多人说早川秋长得便是一副正人君子。我以为你带我回来就是为了做爱……天使的手指在早川秋的外套上，一下一下地敲打，很轻，远远比手指在琴键上的敲击轻巧，我一早就这么认为，而你迟迟并不动手。你害怕厄运吗？天使对着早川秋发问，而后者只是面无表情地这样说：不、不、不。

无聊。天使又把他涂画出的假钞抽出来了，早川秋以为他每一日都将它们燃烧干净，实则没有，天使把这张假钞贴在早川秋的面前——遮住眼睛，什么也看不见了，“好无聊……”，早川秋就听见天使这样说，然后在纸接触的部分突然感受到了温度……原来他们在隔着伊藤博文的脸接吻。这样一想，有些恶心，天使就退远开，把钞票扔在地上，他跳上了床，支使早川秋，“你去关灯。”于是两人就要做一夜毫无趣味的梦；早川秋在天使旁边听他说出梦话：我不想回去……我不会回去……我回哪里去？睡不着，先是翻看今日的报纸，锒铛入狱的人翻倍，关上，写给家中汇款的信件，天使在他的不远处，在布袋子上打滚，翻来覆去，踢掉被子，早川秋起身给他盖好，心中说不出任何的话，盖到一半，突然感觉天使的手在摸他，肌肤和肌肤、肉和肉。此时他已经没有穿厚重的外套，衬衫脱到半截，天使的手伸了进来，这样啊，方才的梦话只是半真不假。天使的眼睛在夜里好像火烛，早川秋觉得清晰，他的身体又比早川秋凉的更多，拥抱在一起的时候就好像冰雪，天使再问一次：你不害怕吗？得到的答案仍不出奇，“不。”天使说：你已经接触到我了；早川秋说：对；天使说：那为什么不更进一步？我感觉你很劳累，脊上背着山石，为什么不想要结束这一切？早川秋却沉默了好一会儿……再说：我既没有想，也没有不想。

无聊。此刻天使就在早川秋的怀里打滚，而早川秋的心中在计数：一秒、两秒、三秒、十秒。他们好像抱了个满怀，这种感觉令人惊异，天使在他的耳边说着鬼话，“曾经有人想要从我的身上偷走钱财，被我握住了手，于是第二周就去世了，有的人救助我只是为了一瞬间不详的心思，他们死的更快。”早川秋说，我给你暖暖手，外面突然下起了大雪，他想起一些童年时刻寒冷的回忆，以及更多不相干的血，而这个时候天使的手却卧在他的腰间，他说早川秋，你已经难逃厄运了。

好，早川秋说，他突然补充道，天使，你知道吗，唱拥有你名字的那首歌的歌手，名叫Akuma。他们拥抱着就快要沉沉睡去……在梦中，他梦见了第二日的事情：“我觉得很热。”天使从床上瘫出半个脑袋，他伸出了手臂在室内偷凉，早川秋起身给他开窗；他们在室内听了好久沉默的风叫，天使又突然说，“我觉得很冷。”，他把自己的头又缩回床单，整个人消失不见，于是早川秋就为他关窗，他们这样坐在床边很久，久到早川秋以为天使会在床单里沉默的缩小、消失，就像他来的时候一样令人讶异，然后他听见天使在床单里闷闷的声音：“我觉得饿了。”早川秋微笑起来。而在梦中的昨夜，天使在他的面前拆开自己的伤口，那里经手早川秋的包扎，已然快要痊愈，而天使又将他撕开，并这样问道，“你需要的是否是这样的证明？”，而早川秋又慌忙地将那片鲜红的地方包起，他说，对不起，而天使说，我觉得我好累，看着你，我也感到劳累，早川秋便说，请睡去吧，我明天给你做你想吃的早餐。

他构想出最后道别的时刻了，原本就应该是这样，第一次的时候早川秋说，“请把你的手掌给我。”对面的人不应答，他沉默着抽回了手掌……第二次的时候早川秋说，“请让我看看你的伤口。”对面的人不应答，他在早川秋的面前抽出手帕，胡乱地糊上血肉模糊的一团……第三次的时候早川秋说，“我好像看见有鳞状的东西，从你的眼中脱落下来。”于是对面的人就抬起了头。他把脑袋偏了过去，头发被刻意染成偏粉的红色，在太阳下让人想起赤军，他说，我还没有告诉你我的名字。

新闻的声音总是难听……更多的人被束身捆绑，再一枪击毙；1968年12月10日发生在日本東京都府中市发生最大的一次现金抢劫案，三亿日元；来的时候，早川秋发现，属于那些东西的场地已被击毁，而天使留下的所有假钞，则全部变为现金。

早川秋说，没有关系；早川秋说，再见、再见。


End file.
